


Extra Practice

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi closed his eyes tighter, straining to keep them closed despite the bouncing 72kg on his chest. Oikawa was kneeling on his chest, bouncing up and down and Iwaizumi thought he just might be crushed some time soon. <i>Okay</i>, he thought, <i>that’s enough.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy IwaOi Day!

Iwaizumi closed his eyes tighter, straining to keep them closed despite the bouncing 72kg on his chest. Oikawa was kneeling on his chest, bouncing up and down and Iwaizumi thought he just might be crushed some time soon. _Okay_ , he thought, _that’s enough._

“Get _off_ me, Assikawa!” He shouted, using both arms to shove Oikawa off his chest and onto the floor of his bedroom. He whined loudly when he hit the ground.

“Iwa-chan! How could you?” 

“Why the hell were you _bouncing_ on my _chest_ at,” he paused to check the time, and his voice got louder, “ _five-fucking-AM_?!”

Oikawa’s voice was quiet when he answered, but Iwaizumi knew 90% of his “hurt” tone was for dramatic effect. 

“I wanted to practice early today, you know, so we could beat Karasuno today.” 

Hajime at least believed his motives were true, Oikawa had been practicing extra hard at the mere prospect of taking on his old kouhai in an official match. 

“We don’t even know if we’ll play them. They have to beat Dateko first.” Iwaizumi hedged, climbing out of bed and grabbing his school uniform from a chair. 

“Oh Tobio-chan will win, and then I’ll crush him.”

“Yeah, yeah, _we’ll_ crush him, remember? Team sport?” Hajime knew his chiding fell on deaf ears, and he left Oikawa in his bedroom while he went to the bathroom to get dressed.

When they got to the gym and Oikawa unlocked it the sun still hadn’t fully risen. 

“So why did you need me here with you again?” Iwaizumi asked as Oikawa pulled a cart of balls from the equipment room.

“Help me set up the net.” Oikawa called. He wasn’t sure if he had ignored the question or if that was his answer to the question. Iwaizumi complied either way, and helped him erect the net in the middle of the deserted gym. 

They warmed up, stretched and began some simple practices, mostly Oikawa serving and Iwaizumi receiving. After 10 minutes of perfect serves Iwaizumi stopped.

“Why are you practicing serves so much? They’re already perfect.” He said it as if it was a fact, not a compliment and something about his tone must have alerted OIkawa to the seriousness of the question.

“Tobio-chan may be able to set better than me but I’ve always been a better server. I have to be stronger than him.” 

Something about his determination stirred Iwaizumi to action, and he crossed the court to stand beside Oikawa. 

“You’re already stronger than him.” He said.

“No. I’m not. He’s only a first year and he’ll beat me. This is our last chance, Iwa-chan. I can’t let him beat me.” 

Oikawa was always emotional, but those emotions were usually loud, bright, happy and overall superficial. This was different. The Oikawa standing in front of him was the Oikawa he’d only seen when they were alone. When something bad happened. This was the tone he used the night his mother had to go to the hospital after a car accident. This look on his face was the same from when Iwaizumi had broken his leg when they were 11. 

Iwaizumi moved to hug Oikawa from behind, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders and linking them at his chest. 

“He’ll never beat you while I’m here.” Iwaizumi said against the back of his neck. “There are six of us on the court, remember? And one of those six is me. Kageyama will never beat the both of us together.” He felt Oikawa nod but he didn’t speak.

They stood in silence as Iwaizumi’s arms held tight around Oikawa’s chest pinning his own arms down. He thought perhaps it was uncomfortable for Oikawa, but he knew he needed the support, he needed this as much as Iwaizumi needed to hold him, to banish that expression that scared him so much. 

“I love you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa nearly whispered and Hajime thought he heard his voice crack.

“Me too.” He replied, “We’ll win today. We’ll win.”

**Author's Note:**

> and they did. That time.


End file.
